


阳阳

by jiwushukui



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwushukui/pseuds/jiwushukui
Kudos: 22





	阳阳

陆言这一次没打算放过顾阳，动作间表达得也很明显。

他单手抓住顾阳的双手，箍在头顶，然后强硬地扯下了他的泳裤。

身下一凉。

顾阳忍不住缩成了一团，像煮熟的虾米一样，皮肤泛着淡淡的红。

但陆言强行让他的身体展开，绽放在自己身下，不再让他逃。

顾阳被迫和身上的陆言对视，里面的欲念浓烈得惊人。顾阳知道这次是肯定躲不过去的了，而且他也不好意思让陆言一直憋着，既然答应了和陆言在一起，就料到了会有这一天。

顾阳咽了下口水，紧张得声音都有些沙哑，“我怕疼。”

很小的声音，像猫儿似的，轻轻地挠在心口。

陆言温柔地吻着他的唇，说：“我不会让你疼的。”

顾阳睁着一双乌黑水润的眼睛，忐忑问：“真的吗？”

这话，就是答应了。

陆言点头，指尖轻轻掠过他的后背，那皮肤柔软细腻得不可思议，让人舍不得放开。因为阳阳紧张怕疼，陆言有意加重了前戏，用爱抚和吮吻吸引他的注意，让他无意识的沦陷。

只是没想到，仅仅这么抚摸，顾阳身体就颤了一下，皮肤更红了。

这么敏感。

陆言眼底欲色更浓，咬着他的耳垂，不断引起他的战栗。

手顺着后腰，摸到了他软滑的屁股，刚才在泳池里，他早就想这么做了。

顾阳感觉到大腿根的皮肤被陆言有些粗糙的指腹摩挲着，控制不住的腿软，低低喘息，他想去拉开陆言作乱的手，但自己双手被禁锢在头顶，动弹不得，而想夹紧腿，陆言又半跪在他的腿间，根本合不拢。他没有任何抗拒的余地，只能任陆言抚弄。

乳尖被咬了。

酥麻感让顾阳剧烈的一喘，像是要被咬掉了似的，有些害怕，“不要咬那里……”

陆言完全不理，反而舌尖更加绕着他的乳头打转，轻咬拉扯，用力一吸，像是要从里面吸出什么来一样，顾阳受不了，难耐地发出两声闷哼，呼吸都乱了，红着脸重重喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏，仿佛在迎合陆言，想他多舔咬两口。

陆言对他的反应很满意，把两边都照顾到了，亲得他乳尖红肿挺立，晶莹水润，在空气中颤抖着好不可怜。

然后又上前，亲着顾阳的唇，舌尖探入，温柔却又强硬，肆意横扫，吞掉了顾阳所有的喘息，让他更加沉迷。

亲了好一会，才放开，又亲着顾阳的脖子，印下一个个红痕，一路向下，直到顾阳的腿间，细细地舔咬他腿根柔嫩的皮肤，吮出细细密密的痕迹，暧昧而诱惑。

顾阳的手早就被陆言放开了，但他已经没有力气反抗，脸色酡红，眼睛微微失焦，看着天花板，又像什么都没看，指尖无意识地揪着床单。他还没缓过神来，双腿就被陆言捏住，大大地分开，然后下一秒，那个难以启齿的部位，被柔软的东西贴上。

是陆言的唇，他从大腿内侧蹭了过去，双手捏着顾阳的臀用力分开，将脑袋深深地埋进顾阳的腿间，亲着缝隙之中紧致的肉穴。温热的呼吸喷洒在顾阳的皮肤上，让他止不住的颤抖。

顾阳终于意识到他要做什么，酸软的手撑着床，惊慌地看着腿间，哑声说：“不能舔那里，脏……”

可陆言不听，反而拍了一下顾阳的屁股，捏着他的大腿一压，顾阳被迫向后又倒回到床上，无法接受似的用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，声音里带了一丝哭腔。他觉得陆言不应该这么做。

陆言却温声安抚：“阳阳，你很干净。”

只是这样舔，当然没办法给顾阳扩张到能容纳下他的地步，可他想舔，想看着顾阳因为羞涩浑身皮肤泛起漂亮的红色，在自己身下颤抖不已的模样。他想把阳阳舔射。

陆言继续舔着那粉嫩的小穴，让它不得已向自己展开，然后立刻抓住这个漏洞，舌尖顺势舔了进去。

顾阳的腰用力弓起，绷起一个漂亮的弧度，嘴角控制不住溢出呻吟。他用力咬住唇，捂住自己的嘴，怕一时忍不住发出了羞耻的声音。

陆言却偏偏让他张嘴，说：“阳阳，我喜欢听你的声音。”

顾阳的手被扯开了，没有办法，一开始还能忍着，后来咬着嘴唇也没用了。

顾阳被他舔得浑身都软了，仿佛化成了一滩水，只能任人鱼肉。

陆言舔了舔嘴角，看着顾阳硬得不行的阴茎，也帮他吸吮了一番，看着快要射了，就停下。顾阳哪里受得了，伸手就想自己套弄解决。

陆言却拉着他的手，让他抱住自己的大腿，“阳阳，别急，等会我们一起。你把腿分开些，我帮你扩张。”

顾阳听到陆言的话，这是要他自己把腿掰成大大的M形，方便动作。顾阳想象了一下自己在陆言眼里的模样，色情得让他脸都要滴出血来。

他不想做……

顾阳快哭了，“不、不能你来吗？”

陆言却为难地说：“可我只有两只手啊，阳阳。要不，我把你的腿绑在床柱上？”好像在烦恼，可语气里是明显的兴奋。

顾阳瞪大了眼，不敢置信，立刻摇头，“当然不行！”

他吓得立刻配合，乖乖抱住了自己的大腿，脸色通红，眼睛湿漉漉，不敢看陆言的脸。但那动作，完全是任君采撷的样子，把最美味的地方送到了陆言嘴里。

陆言忍不住轻笑，哑声说：“真听话。”

陆言从枕头底下拿出了润滑剂，倒在了顾阳的股沟上，然后，把手指探进那紧致湿润的肉穴，刚伸进一点，那柔软的内壁就争先恐后地缠裹上来，把他的手指紧紧吸住，生怕他拔出去似的。

太紧了。

肉穴从未有异物进入，本就紧致，再加上顾阳太过紧张害怕，就更加困难。

陆言俯身，又去亲吻他的身体，狠狠地撩拨，在他身上点燃浓烈的情欲，将他卷入深深的欲海里。

同时，手指模拟着接下来即将发生的运动，进进出出。

顾阳呼吸加重，无意识地收缩着后穴，让陆言差点控制不住，想把手指换成自己粗大的阴茎，直接挺身刺入。

但不行，这是顾阳的第一次，他本来就怕得不行，要是润滑不足，让他疼了，以后再想哄骗顾阳上床就更难了。

修长的手指不断进出，捣弄着顾阳的肉穴，慢慢的，已经变得很顺利。陆言又倒了些润滑剂，再加一根手指。

但这时，顾阳发现有些不对劲了，“怎么是热的？”

润滑剂在内壁流动，随着手指进出，发出水淋淋的声响，还越来越热，他的屁股像是要烧起来一样。

顾阳有些害怕，“你用的什么？”

陆言亲了亲他，两根手指缓缓进入，“别怕，对身体没有害处的，只是更好地润滑。”

顾阳颤抖着，感觉到两根手指在身体里进出，本以为会疼的，但好像只是有异物感，润滑剂的热度也只是保持现状，热热的，但不会烫，像是一簇小小的火苗燃起，蔓延至了他的全身。

陆言耐心地做着扩张，等着顾阳紧致的后穴适应。这样温柔的动作，慢慢麻痹了顾阳的神经，警惕和害怕逐渐淡去，他甚至忽然觉得，其实这也没什么，不疼，酥酥麻麻的感觉也不讨厌。

顾阳仿佛整个人在温水里飘荡。

陆言看出了他的放松，像是对主人露出肚皮的猫儿一样，全身心的信赖，不禁有些好笑，真正的还没开始呢。

陆言看扩张得差不多了，就拔出了手指，离开肉穴的时候，带出了一点红润的肠肉，轻轻“啵”的一声，像是那肉穴在不舍，缠着他不让走。

这时候，陆言换上了自己的硬挺，抵在渴望已久的穴口上，慢慢挺进。

顾阳感觉到了那巨大，立刻慌了，“不行！太大了，进不去的！”

顾阳忍不住想躲，向后退缩，但陆言立刻掐住了他的腰，不让他动弹。陆言做了那么久的前戏，耐心抚弄那么多，就是为了这一刻，双目赤红，绝对不可能在这里停下。

陆言哑声说：“阳阳，信我，没事的，你疼的话我会停下。”

顾阳红着眼睛，有些可怜地看着他，“真的吗？”

陆言点头保证，还说：“你现在觉得疼吗？”

顾阳顿住，乖乖认真感受了一下，好像……确实不疼，就是有种怪异的胀感。

顾阳老实地摇了摇头。

陆言勾起唇角，用指尖抚过他的穴口，抬起来让他看自己食指上的亮晶晶，“你这里现在都是水，很湿，能吃得下去。”

顾阳听到这话，脸色爆红，立刻偏头，不要再看，结巴说：“那、那是润滑剂！”

陆言笑了，俯身靠近他，“也有你的水啊，阳阳，我都惊讶了，你这里能流那么多的水。”

顾阳慌乱无措地推他，脸红得不行，“你别说了！”

被这么逗弄之下，顾阳都没发现，陆言已经趁机进去了一半。

顾阳闷哼出声，感觉穴口被撑得不行，好像下一秒就要裂开了，而且陆言的那个太大太热了，火棍一般杵在他身体里，胀得难受。

顾阳又想起了那种很疼的感觉，眼泪控制不住顺着脸颊淌下来，鼻子是红的，脸是红的，脖子也红红的，看起来可怜极了。

“我不要，不要了……你出去好不好？求你了，出去，很疼……”

陆言心疼，低头舔着他脸上的眼泪，一路缓缓往上，吮着他的眼角，亲着他的眼睛，“别哭了，阳阳，睁开眼睛看我。”

顾阳被温柔地哄了好一会，终于睁开眼，对上了陆言满是欲念偏执，但又极致温柔的眼神。

陆言说：“你放松下来，不要想别的，就看着我，真的很疼吗？”

顾阳被他抚着后背，搂在温暖的怀里，轻轻地抽泣，稍微平复了情绪，下意识想去看腿间的情况，但陆言挡住了他的视线，亲在他的眼角，又问：“疼吗？疼我就退出来。”

顾阳安静了一会，眼睫颤抖着，偷偷看了陆言一眼，终于摇头，“不疼，就是难受。”

他伸手搂住陆言的脖子，害怕又依赖地缩在陆言怀里，小声说：“我很怕……”

陆言回抱住他，温柔说：“别怕，我不会让你疼的，等会就不难受了，还会很舒服。”

顾阳不太相信，但陆言哄着他，慢慢的，越塞越深入，终于整根巨大都埋在了顾阳的体内，囊袋贴着顾阳的臀。

顾阳感觉到了，似乎也觉得很不可思议，这么大的东西，塞进他这么小的地方，竟然没有疼，就是胀得难受。

陆言一直都在观察着他的表情，发现他脸上没有一丝痛苦，就开始慢慢地抽出顶弄。一开始很慢，但越来越快，每一次抽出，都狠狠刺入最深处，像是要把顾阳干穿。

顾阳又开始怕了。但这次的害怕和以往的不一样，他现在怕的是后穴传来的源源不断的快感，被带着不停地摇动，抛上欲望的高处，久久无法下落。

那滚烫的阴茎在肠壁内疯狂地进出，摩擦，每一次深而有力的顶弄，都带起暧昧的水声，拍打着臀部，让皮肤泛起漂亮的绯红色，消散不去。

顾阳确实舒服了，一点都不疼，连那种难受的胀感都不自觉忽略了，每一次深入就像要把他整个人戳穿，刺激得不行，浑身更是软得一塌糊涂，无力抵抗，只是指尖徒劳地揪住床单，身下湿了一大片。

“陆言，慢点，慢一点……求你了……”

快感太强，疯狂地席卷了他，顾阳意识都慢慢变得模糊，脸上潮红一片，身上更是红，不自觉哭了出来，只能无意识地求饶。

“太大了，我不要了……出去好不好？”

顾阳被顶到了一个致命的点，浑身剧烈一颤，那样的快感让他害怕，不自觉想躲，但陆言却死死抓着那一点不放，反而专攻那里，每一次都几乎拔出到穴口，又整根狠狠地插入，专门冲着那个点直撞。

顾阳哭得泣不成声，软声求饶，想陆言放过自己，可他不知道，在这样的情况下，带着情欲的哭腔软媚勾人，反而是最好的催情药，让陆言越发的兴奋，双手捏住顾阳的腿，几乎把他整个人折成了两半，腰部不断用力，冲撞得更快更狠，恨不得把顾阳捅穿。

陆言亲吻着他，含着情欲的声音沙哑性感，说：“阳阳，看我们两个融为一体了。”

顾阳低头看了一眼，可以将陆言的巨大插入自己后穴的一幕看得清清楚楚，被刺激得不行，不自觉绞紧了肉穴。

陆言发出一声闷哼，表情变得十分性感，低声说：“阳阳太狡猾了。”

差点直接逼得他射了。

顾阳很茫然，不知道他在说什么，但觉得陆言此刻的样子很好看，忍不住勾着他的脖子仰头亲上去。但很快的，他就又无力躺下，因为陆言的动作越插越快，肉穴被干得湿漉漉，敏感得不像话，强烈的快感席卷而来，逼得他差点晕过去。

不知被插了多久，陆言射了一次，顾阳累了，哭着说不要了，可陆言刚吃到一点甜头，食髓知味，哪里停得下来。他抱着顾阳温柔地哄着，顾阳被哄骗得稍微露出一点漏洞，陆言就立刻又趁机钻入，再一次深深猛干，把顾阳干得死去活来，后穴滚烫发热，浑身像过电一般酥麻。

第一次没晕，但到了后面，还是被太过强烈的快感刺激得晕了过去，也不知道陆言是什么时候结束的。

他太累了，即便陆言抱着他去浴室清洗，挖出后穴里的精液，他也没有醒过来，浑身的斑驳的吻痕和牙印，一看就是被欺负得狠了。


End file.
